


I dare you to love him

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: "I dare you to get him a Valentine's gift."Alexis says as soon as she sat down besides him. Chazz doesn't need to ask who is him, it's clear on Alexis face that she knows about his crush. 'Meddlesome woman.', he thinks. That once he had crushed on her was beyond him now.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I dare you to love him

"I dare you to get him a Valentine's gift."

Alexis says as soon as she sat down besides him. Chazz doesn't need to ask who is him, it's clear on Alexis face that she knows about his crush. ' _ Meddlesome woman. _ ', he thinks. That once he had crushed on her was beyond him now. It was not too late to protest -

"Or is the great Chazz The Thunder Princeton too afraid of a little holiday?"

Damn, he forgot that she knows his weakness. Chazz Princeton is afraid of nothing. Well nearly nothing, spiders could be pretty scary. But to call him out like this, Chazz could definitely not back down. Looking at Alexis face, she reminds him of a predatory dragon looking satisfied at the prey in its trap. Guess she is allowed to, with the stupid face he knows he is making.

Just for protocol though, he has to disagree.

"Why should I get that slifer slacker a gift?"

Alexis laughs at his antics and Chazz's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It's only then he realises, that it's already the 13th february and it's night. His face goes slack at the realisation. 

_ 'How in the nine hell's and seven sins am I gonna find a Valentine's gift?' _

_____

The little shop in the academy is already close when Chazz decided to go there. Not that he was particularly enthusiastic that he would find something for Jaden there. Jaden being popular like he is, gets lots of chocolates and other little trinkets from the shop on Valentine's day. And Chazz could not be the same. He is a The Thunder. ( _ Two years back he would have said he is a Princeton. But Chazz no longer wanted to be the same as his brothers. His brothers did not make him happy like his friends do, like Jaden does.) _

  
  


But what could Chazz give Jaden? While the other would probably say an extra helping of shrimps or maybe a new pack of cards, in truth Jaden had everything. And it should have a meaning. Some fried shrimps had no further meaning beyond hey I know you like food and if that were news.

Chazz paces in his room, it's lucky that no one lives under him or else they would have been driven mad by his stomping feet. 

"Boss! How about some special underwear."

At that, Chazz turns the color of tomatoes, a deep bright red. Because unlike Ojama yellow, Chazz doesn't think of the hideous underwear the Ojama trio wears but lingerie. It does not help to think about Jaden in said underwear. Chazz is brave but not that brave.

"I should gift him you three, but that would be an insult to him."

"Isn't that your thing, Boss? Insulting him?" Ojama green quipped.

"But I wanna stay with Boss!" Near tears, Ojama Black cried out.

"Shut up! I can't think!"

Screaming, Chazz lunges at the floating brothers, trying to swat them away like one would with flies. The trio having ignited Chazz's ire, disappear. Then he comes crashing down on the table, both him and the cards stacked on it tumbling to the ground. 

Footsteps echo across wooden floorboards before Cyrus and Jaden come rushing in. 

"Everything okay?"

They ask and Chazz can only weakly nod. Both of them are already dressed in the standard DA sleep wear with tiredness spelled on their face. 

"Uh. You can go back to sleep. I can deal with this."

Cyrus and Jaden wait for a second longer, torn between helping and going back to sleep. They exchange a glance and sleep, to Chazz luck, wins over. Left onto the solitude of his own room, Chazz sighs. He is also tired and his mind drifts away. That's when he sees  _ it. _

___

The 14th February is neither warm nor cold. Clouds hang over Duel Academy but there was not a prognosis for rain. Chazz, like Jaden, drowns in some of the Valentine's gifts. They are many little things and while most of them aren't love confessions but just appreciations, Chazz is envious of the smile they all get from Jaden. 

All throughout the day, Chazz can't catch Jaden alone until classes are over and Alexis in her grace helps out. She careens away Cyrus and the others with a subtlety only she can possess. It's quite between them as Chazz can't seem to find the words. His throat is closed and his lips dry. 

"I got you something.", he blurts out. 

Jaden looks up from where he fiddles with a game on his messenger. There is a questioning look on his face, it's stupid and adorable and Chazz would kiss it if he could. 

"Well, i did not really get it for you. I already had it and it's important and I did not know what to get you cause chocolate seems stupid and some new card pack is like I don't care.."

Chazz rambles like he never did before. At least not that he knew of. He doesn't breath and just vomits out his thoughts while thinking how stupid they sound. But it's already too late, they are spoken and he can't take them back. 

Despite Jaden having smiled before, the smile that he is now sporting radiates like the sun. 

"What is it?", He asks, excited. 

Chazz fumbles with his coat until he finds the gift. He shoves it into Jadens hands while his own tremble. He is afraid that the other is gonna find it stupid. 

Jaden looks down at the gift. It is a single card with well loved edges and a kink in the middle. The color has already cases a bit, but in the typical lettering 'Baby Dragon' was printed on it. 

"It's...My first card. I always kept it close, it protects me. I know it's stupid, but you always end up facing all the danger.."

Hearing this, Jaden looks up. Their eyes meet. What Chazz wants to say that  _ 'A card is a duelists heart' _ , dies on his lips. Still it seems, Jaden knows it. 

"This is the best gift, Chazz. I love it."

The smile that radiated like a sun before turns unbelievably soft.  _ 'Now or never' _ , thinks Chazz. His heart beating fast and unbelievable loud.

"I love you."

Jaden seems stunned, even though Chazz thinks that it should have been obvious. But then he smirks.

"I dare you to kiss me, cause I love you too."

Chazz doesn't hesitate to firmly plant his lips on Jadens. The poor baby dragon card getting another kink in its card as it's pressed in between them.


End file.
